


Lucky to be Tied to You

by tooncestly



Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Collars, Cousin Incest, Dom/sub, Episode: s01e06 The House of the Lucky Gander!, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Trust Kink, the ducks have sheathed dicks dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncestly/pseuds/tooncestly
Summary: "You don't have to do this," Gladstone whispers. He drops the collar into Donald's hand. Donald rolls it around in his hand, inspecting it closely. Gladstone grows nervous by the second."I'll do it," Donald says, leaning over to attach the collar to Gladstone's neck.--After the events of the House of the Lucky Gander, Gladstone needs reassurance. As the rest of the family stay the night to re cooperate, Donald is happy to provide with a tested and proven method.





	Lucky to be Tied to You

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!
> 
> A request by a lovely anon! Hope you enjoy the sub Gladstone! There's no actual penetration in this. I'm sorry, I tried.

"So that was quite an adventure, eh?" Donald's surprised for a second, then he turns around to see Gladstone standing there, smiling at him. Donald rolls his eyes, crosses his arms. Gladstone's smile falters a bit at that, but he maintains his eye contact. 

"You almost got us trapped in there forever." Donald doesn't mean to let some venom slip into his voice, but it does, and Gladstone's smile falls completely. He's avoiding Donald's eyes, staring down at the floor. Donald wouldn't admit it, but seeing him like this makes Donald remember when they were young. Teenagers, specifically. The first time Gladstone had asked him for it, told him he'd never tell a soul outside of the room. And he never did, apparently, because nobody's giving him weird looks. Nobody's searching him with their eyes and wandering if he's some kind of freak. It's good to know Gladstone hasn't gotten insanely drunk and just blabbed about his BDSM love affair with his cousin. Great, really. 

Donald is beginning to suspect that this is what it's really about. Gladstone had invited him to his hotel room to rekindle whatever weird relationship they had. Well, Donald's not going to fall for it. He's not going to go back to that. It was unhealthy for both of them, and they were related, for Gods sake! It's not going to work out, no matter how hard Gladstone tries-

Apparently, Donald had been so lost in thought he hadn't seen Gladstone leave. Or come back. And when he did, Donald's breath hitches in his throat. 

Gladstone has his collar. From back then. He kept it. 

The one Donald had saved up for. The one, when Gladstone had put it on for the first time, had sighed deeply, like. Like he had come home for the first time. Donald didn't save that memory for rainy days, for when he thought that this...thing between him and Gladstone was gone for good. He _didn't_. 

Gladstone's looking at him so soft, Donald doesn't know what to do with it. He's just...a mess, is the best description for it. Him and Gladstone both, if he's being honest. With the stress of everything going on in their life, and the ordeal they just went through... He really can't blame Gladstone for wanting to go back to something simple. 

"You don't have to do this," Gladstone whispers. He walks forward and drops the collar into Donald's hand. Donald rolls it around in his hand, inspecting it closely. Gladstone grows nervous by the second.

"I'll do it," Donald says, leaning over to attach the collar to Gladstone's neck.

\--

"Safeword?" Donald asks, leaning forward to tie the ropes around Gladstone's wrists a bit tighter. Gladstone scrunches his beak a bit at that, like it was an absurd idea. 

"Why do we need one? We didn't have one when we were younger." Donald rolls his eyes at that. 

"We were stupid kids, Gladstone. We didn't know what we were doing. I don't want to make you _too_ uncomfortable." Gladstone turns his face away at that, like Donald being considerate towards him was too much to handle at the moment. Maybe it was. Donald sighs, moving to where he's kneeling beside his cousin's head. Gladstone makes a noise at confusion, before Donald cups his face, letting his thumb rub the side of it. "Please? I don't want you to be in some kind of pain because of me." Donald can see the conflicting emotions on Gladstone's face, before he leans into the touch and Donald knows he has him. 

"Fine. Safeword's money." Donald nods, agrees to it. It's not like they'd have any reason to say that during sex. After that, Gladstone seems to back to himself, as he lets a smug smile pass his beak. "Also! I have a gift for you. It's in the drawer." He nods his head to the nightstand, to the right side of the bed. Donald's the confused one now, wondering what his cousin was planning. So he walks over, opens the drawer, and sees...

Well, it's something _alright_.

One of the items is a black blindfold. When Donald picked it up, he felt it. It was silk. And not like the cheap kind, either. The blindfold felt expensive, and Donald felt like him just touching it was dirtying it. The next item, though. The next thing is...

It's a cock cage. A partially closed cock cage. It's silver and it's just. It's a lot. A lot of trust and so much for their first time back doing this.

"Gladstone...this is..." 

"Yeah," It comes out as more than a breath than actual words. Donald runs his thumb along the contraption, wondering if this was okay. If. If they really should be doing this. Donald doesn't know if he can handle this much responsibility. But Gladstone's giving him this...this _look_ of pure trust and adoration, Donald just can't say no.

"I...saving me isn't the only reason I wanted you to come here." His cousin says, and Donald freezes. What did that mean? "I...missed you, you know. The thing. We used to have. Um. It was kinda the best thing in my life for awhile. You know?" Gladstone laughs softly, but it sounds hollow. "Like. Everyone else was just hanging around me because of my good luck. And. You never did. I mean...you really hated me as a kid, didn't you?" Donald really didn't want to answer that. Because it was the _truth_. Whenever he went anywhere with Gladstone, it seemed his curse of bad luck acted up even worse. Like the universe saw him with Gladstone and that it was funny prank to make him feel even lesser in front of his cousin. And Gladstone was always so _smug_. Like he deserved everything he got. Like the Gods just didn't decide that Gladstone was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world for no reason. And...and Gladstone never seemed to understand why Donald hated him. Like he knew that Donald felt worthless in front of him, and Gladstone just...didn't get it.

So Donald hated his cousin for most of his childhood. Whenever Gladstone would come over, he'd avoid him like the plague. He'd rather hang out with Della, anyway. But then Donald became a teenager, and he didn't want to hang out with anyone. He just wanted to stay in his room and be depressed. But Gladstone only seem to come over _more_ at that point, seemed to determine that Donald was his favorite cousin. Donald wonders if he was just desperate for any kind of company that wasn't using him.

"Okay. Okay." Donald mummers, mostly to himself for reassurance. He slips the blindfold on first, as a way to eventually psych himself up to put the cock cage on Gladstone. He adjusts the blindfold a little, until he's determined it's to a point where Gladstone. "Good?" He questions, and Gladstone nods. Donald narrows his eyes. He isn't standing for that type of response.

"Words, Gladstone. Use your words." Donald can't see his eyes, but he can tell by the way his cousin's beak sneers confirms that if Gladstone was seeing him right now, he'd be giving him a look of 'are you kidding me?'. "Gladstone."

His cousin relents. "Fine! I-it's fine." Donald hears him mutter. He smiles, and gives Gladstone's thigh an affectionate pat.

Next is. Next. Right. Donald can do this. It's just a cock cage. No big deal. He can manage this. Donald reaches his hand to lightly touch Gladstone's sheathed cock. Gladstone lets out a small gasp, and begins to squirm slightly. Donald puts his other hand, the one not holding the cock cage, back on Gladstone's thigh, and begin to gently rub it with his thumb.

"Relax." Donald slips on the cock cage then, fiddling with it a bit to make sure it's not pinching Gladstone anywhere. Gladstone lets a few shaky breaths, before he takes a deep one and tries to calm his body down. Donald scoots back a little, to observe his work. It looks like it's on right, but he'd rather get input from his cousin. "Everything okay? Nothing's getting pinched, right?"

Gladstone takes a bit to process his words, but then he responds. "Yeah...it's a strange sensation, but I'll get used to it." Donald licks his beak then, wondering what he should do next. They really didn't think this through, did they? 

"Hey, Donald. You gonna fuck me or are you gonna just try to do it with your eyes?" 

"You are such a child." Donald is already moving to kiss Gladstone, though. 

"I wouldn't do it if it didn't get me what I wanted, dollface." Donald softly laughs, then presses his beak against Gladstone's. Gladstone hums happily, as Donald quickly deepens the kiss. Donald takes the lead, and Gladstone doesn't fight it. He just lets it happen. Donald breaks the kiss, to let both of them breath. "I missed you, Donald. I really, really did." Even though Donald can't see his eyes, he can feel the trust seeping through in his voice and the aura he's giving off. Donald didn't know how to handle that. How to handle Gladstone's affection for him. He's not used to someone...loving him like that. 

Maybe he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, request more of the cousins being incestuous with each other. It's fun to write! 
> 
> Also first time writing any type of dom/sub stuff! Please tell me how I did.
> 
> check stevinel.tumblr.com to request something or to just chat!


End file.
